Neighbors
by ro-iro38
Summary: A slightly sane Sesshoumaru wages mental warfare against his less sane upstairs neighbor, Rin. Which one will win, and at what cost? Listed genres don't really correspond...Sorry!
1. Hanata

Er...I am indeed a terrible, esecially for posting something other than what I SHOULD be posting. But this idea has been swimming in my head for a few months and it suddenly grew in complexity. This chapter is pretty basic and there are several ways in which I could go, but trust me, it will all turn out in the end. For now, enjoy the somehwat sane musings of Sesshoumaru. Thanks and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I disclaim all and give full rights to the creator of Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Hanata_

Sesshoumaru growled lowly as he cast an evil glare towards the ceiling of his apartment. He was at it again, the damned maniac. Stomping and cavorting around as if it _wasn't_ three o'clock in the morning. Lucky for the bastard, Sesshoumaru kept some pretty strange hours himself.

Nonetheless. It takes a pretty rude person to traipse around on the upper level of an apartment at all hours of the day.

He'd written letters, slid them under the jackasses' door, complained to the landlord. Done everything short of go knocking on the door of suite 508 himself. Sesshoumaru didn't want a confrontation.

No; unlike his unruly younger brother, Sesshoumaru would much rather connect no face to this mysterious _Hanata_ that lived above him.

Of course this guy was a complete ass and had no consideration for anybody, so he wouldn't be able to appreciate the almost saint-like control Sesshoumaru showed towards him. "Kami-sama above, enlighten the fool," Sesshoumaru would always say after a particularly nasty bump or crash from the apartment above.

His girlfriends, and there had been several, were all driven insane by the sounds. They couldn't stand to be around the place at night, and that's why they had always left. Always leaving him alone with _Hanata_ to torment him with the obvious fun he was having is stark contrast to Sesshoumaru's loneliness.

At least, that's what Sesshoumaru told himself.

The latest one had bought a pair of ear-plugs, surprisingly enough, and managed to sleep like a worn-out child every single night. So maybe there was hope for the relationship yet. As it was, Sesshoumaru couldn't really find a taste for her, but the sex was pretty good, so he'd just let his upstairs neighbor drive her off like all the others.

Women were a passing fancy to him anyway, so they're constant passing through his life like a revolving door hardly made him blink. The few constants he'd ever had in his life were the things that made his existence nightmarish.

His brother. _Hanata_.

A particularly nasty bump sounded from above and Sesshoumaru almost winced. Massive footsteps came next, and he narrowed his eyes. Stupid damn _Hanata_.

He had already examined all the possible ways in which a single person (or maybe two, whispers that treacherous voice in the back of his mind) could make, and he determined that he was leaving beneath a dancer. Yes, a dancer.

Anyone throwing their weight around like that must've been skilled in the art, for though the noises were sudden, they sometimes started a familiar rhythm that Sesshoumaru could not ignore.

If _Hanata_ was dancer, why didn't he have a studio? Comes the familiar whisper.

These sorts of questions could have a normal person doubting their conclusion, but Sesshoumaru determined that _Hanata_ was a single person dancer living rudely above him. That was how _Hanata _would stay.

* * *

Where am I going with this, you say? Hmm...it is hard for even me to see. This is based really rather loosely on my own experiences with dealing with very LOUD very RUDE upstairs neighbors. I am posting it in installments to a) reinspire myself and b) to get myself used to writing chaptered things again. I know doesn't seem like much, but it will get interesting, or at least in my mind it will be interesting. Anyway, I hope that I have sparked some inquisitive, creative mind that wonders what happens next. So please review.

And now a note concerning RWI: I AM TRYING!! I shudder to even look at the date that I last updated, but please believe that I have been working furiously in school and devoting some time to the story. I had some writer's block, but a slight ray of intuition hit me a while ago; now I the problem is trying to figure out the best route to go. So just...don't lose hope on me just yet. I'm getting there.


	2. The Dancer Upstairs

Hooray for quick updates!

* * *

_The Dancer Upstairs_

Rin sat cross legged in the middle of nearly bare kitchen floors, running her fingers firmly across the scuff marks that marred the silver tiles. Heaving a heavy sigh, Rin finally relaxed her muscles, satisfied that her oversized apartment was empty.

"Hanata!" a sharp voice made Rin jump and look up at the skinny emaciated Britain leaning above her. Rin blinked slowly to show that she was listening. The Brit scowled down at her and shook the ash from her cigarette, barely missing grazing Rin's prone and numb form. She produced a bottle of pills from her silky sleeve and leaned down to glare at her menacingly. "There's 47 in here."

Rin nodded, her eyes now wary. "Why did you count them?"

"They aren't cheap, so I want the bottle empty by the next show. I can't carry you around too." The woman gave a strange mixture of a grin and a frown, shaking the pills loudly. She then tossed them into Rin's lap and stood, leaving the finally empty apartment and slamming the door behind her.

Rin glanced at the pills and gave a toothy grin. "Should've hidden it better. Much better next time, much better."

_There is no next time. Finish the bottle._

Rin frowned, "Miro, I don't like to be numb."

_Of course you do. You're at your best. You're feet are bleeding again._

"My feet always bleed," Rin muttered, caressing one of her feet as if to heal it with her touch.

_They never bleed so much. We never feel it so much. It's painful little Rin. I don't like it. I HATE IT!_

Rin smiled at Miro's screeching whine. She liked it when Miro felt bad, because that usually meant that she felt good. "I like the feeling. I honestly don't know why you like to be numb all the time. It isn't healthy. Human beings are meant to feel, Miro-san. If it didn't hurt, then what would that make us?" Rin mused as she finally pulled herself up off the floor. She felt the skirt around her hips slide down her thin legs but decided to just leave it there.

_We're not human, little Rin. We are so much more._

Rin frowned. "Miro-sna, don't say those things. I don't like it when you say those things. Of course _I'm_ human. A human with human emotions, desires and fears. I'm afraid of not feeling. Corpses don't feel."

_Amelia doesn't feel. She's the best. I thought you wanted to be the best; nay. You want to beat the best._

Rin decided to leave Miro to her ranting because when she got into moods like these, it was impossible to talk her to sanity. Rin never really liked Miro to begin with, but she was a constant, something Rin could say that she needed.

She'd been dancing since her mother had first enrolled her in ballet at the age of three. Rin could honestly say that dancing was the one thing she liked about herself; other than having been extremely well-trained to take advantage of her natural talent, Rin was an ordinary girl.

Except when she numbed herself up enough that she danced as if there was no tomorrow, like she had no regard for her limbs or muscles. That's what Miro and Amelia told her, at least, and Rin must agree with them because between the two of them, they'd never steered her wrong.

Amelia was an elder dancer from her mother's generation—at the prime of her life, she was the best of the best. It was Rin's mother's dying wish that she work with Rin, so of course, Rin received Amelia with open arms. She was blonde and small and somehow imposing as hell—Rin didn't like to disobey her, so she never did. Besides, Amelia always said that she had her best interests at heart, so there was never any reason to doubt her.

The only problem was that Rin didn't like her newest advice—advice meaning _orders_, of course—because it made Rin feel less like a dancer and more like a piece of ribbon. Rin liked flaws, but flaws were, what Miro-san said, got dancers cut. _Ribbons are prettier and everyone loves them always._ That's what Miro said when they first met, as if she knew what it'd come down to.

Miro had sort of wormed her way into Rin's group of friends, even though Amelia had immediately renounced Miro as a leech and a bad influence. _Which is funny because they say the same things_. Miro was a good friend when she needed to be; otherwise she was just like any other person within the posse of a famous and jaded star: fake and suspect.

Of course Miro was sounding more and more like Amelia these days for longer stretches of time, so maybe she was a true friend as Amelia had assured Rin only she was. They both wanted her to take these pills, though. So maybe they were wrong…?

Rin shook her head swiftly and laughed hysterically at the thought. "Rin is so silly sometimes! This is why I need you Amelia. Except Miro-san, you need me," she muttered to herself as she entered her large bedroom, slowly illuminating from the rising sun. "I love you, Miro-san. I don't hate you like Amelia wants me to. I won't ever leave you, because you need me." Rin sighed as she observed the rising sun.

"But I need you to know that you are wrong. Wrong, and I won't do it." Rin looked down at the bottle before jumping up and tossing it into a vase full with freshly bloomed roses. "I don't need those."


	3. Those Damned Feet

Those Damned Feet

_You know, you think you're just clever, little Rin. But I know what's best. Amelia will find out what you've done and then she'll be very angry. She'll find out; she'll find out when you dance._

Rin scoffed. "Be quiet, Miro-san," she mumbled under her breath. "I am clever; I won't get caught so easily. So just be quiet and let me shop in peace." Rin smiled when she got no reply and walked into the brightly lit grocery store with a slight hum. It just so happened to be 1:30 in the morning, but nothing in Tokyo ever closed, and besides, it was the only time Rin could get away from the company instructors and rehearsals to do something _normal_. Granted, Rin never actually ate any food in her house because she was always away and Amelia would come back and empty the fridge before Rin even had a chance to attempt to prepare it, but it was still fun. It was still _normal_.

It had been a few days since Rin had promptly chucked those pills into the flower vase, and she'd still been able to hide that fact. But Miro was right and pretty soon it'd be out; God only knows what Amelia would do when she found out. "I'll deal with that when I have to."

Rin grinned deliriously at her newfound independence and did not notice as she bumped into another woman's cart. She stopped abruptly and shook herself to wake-up. "I'm sorry, ma'am," Rin bowed apologetically.

The woman turned and smiled at Rin, shaking her head. "No, no. It's fine…" she trailed off as she got a good look at Rin's face and her face split into a wide grin.

"Oh my God! You're Hanata Rin!" she looked flustered and quickly moved around the cart to get closer to her.

Rin drew back a bit and wrinkled her nose. _Who is this woman? What does she want?_ "Go away," Rin muttered under her breath as she squared her shoulders and bent her head. "Yes, yes I am,"

"I am so honored to meet you! I've been a fan ever since I first saw you dance in England three years ago," the woman was talking excitedly in a rush, clutching her hands into fists.

Rin tried to be nice, but she had no idea how to respond to the woman since Amelia never really let her talk to people to begin with. Rin was only permitted to speak with her fellow dancers and the show production staff; otherwise, Amelia handled everything else. Rin's eyes got really large as she tried to think up a response to this woman's admiration.

Fortunately, Rin didn't have to think very hard since the woman kept talking. "My name is _Toyotomi Kagura _and I would be more than honored if you joined my boyfriend and me for dinner next week!" the woman, Kagura apparently, bowed deeply.

"…Boyfriend?" Rin echoed softly.

"Yes, he lives a few blocks away from here. Hanata-san, I won't take no for answer! You must come to dinner with us! Ask for any dish you wish and I will prepare it for you!"

Rin laughed nervously and nodded. "Ah…okay."

_I don't like this woman._ Mori suddenly came to the fore, sneering at Kagura as she babbled on working out the details of their dinner date. _She doesn't know us; she doesn't know anything for us. Why are you talking to her?!_

Rin bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a retort. "Here's the apartment number. I can't wait, Hanata-san!" And Kagura bounced away before Rin could mention that they lived in the same building.

"Well she was…eager," Rin murmured as she tucked the business card into her pocket and continued to push her cart down the hall.

_You don't need to go to dinner with her. You don't know her. And I don't like her._

"Mori-san, stop being so mean. You just aren't used to people anymore. We live upstairs all alone and we don't get to talk with anyone. You just have to get used to people again. People are nice, they won't hurt us. You'll see."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagura as she walked into his apartment with a happy grin on her face. "Why do you look so happy with yourself?" he muttered.

Kagura's face dropped as she looked distastefully at her boyfriend. "Well, I _was_ in a good mood until you opened your mouth."

Sesshoumaru looked at her blandly. He really didn't care for her answer, so he snatched his laptop off the desk and retreated to his bedroom where he could research in peace. Finally hidden within the grey confines of his bedroom, Sesshoumaru frowned at the pictures splayed across his LCD screen. "I finally found her."

For some reason known only to the Gods, Sesshoumaru woke up that morning with an intense desire to know more about _Hanata_. So he put his powers to good use and began researching. There were an unbelievable amount of Hanatas in Tokyo. But there was only one _Hanata_, and it had taken him a total of six hours with breaks to find her, but he had.

And he hated her image now as well as her damned _feet_.

She was small and slender like most Japanese woman, including the current one inhabiting his apartment with him, but her feet were particularly peculiar. They held so much power…so much _STOMP_, even though she wasn't possibly capable of it herself. Nobody cares about the girl's face. Nobody cares about the girl.

_It's those fucking feet._

And as Sesshoumaru cast an angry and hate-filled gaze towards the ceiling, they started up again, their fervor strong and fast and steady. They pounded so hard and so loud and so _MUCH_. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, biting his tongue until he could taste the blood.

"I'll have those fucking feet,"

In response to ahnimals review: yes I am definitely doing something different. Yeah, I'm usually in a mood for humor and the like, but as school winds down and I get ready to go home, I'm just trying a little something different. I hope I am accomplishing the goal of making everything as creepy as possible. It gets a LOT darker as the story goes on. For now, though review and enjoy!!


	4. Elevators and Revelations

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the creator and associates

Elevator Revelations

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed softly and allowed himself the pleasure of letting a smile creep across his normally cold features. He'd been this way ever since he'd decided what he was going to do about _Hanata_ and it was sending sharp bolts of thrill down his spine every time he thought about it.

The anticipation was almost too much for him to bear, and Sesshoumaru was an amazingly patient man. He didn't care that Kagura was letting a stranger—a _dancer_—into his home. He didn't care that the pounding tempo of the feet above him had increased in both frequency and fervor. He didn't care that his smiles were chilling to the bone, and he also didn't care that, at the present, he was trapped in the elevator with a strange woman that was ogling him without embarrassment.

It happened all the time, anyway. The ogling and the elevator getting stuck, that is.

He set down his briefcase and sat down, deciding that he was going to be comfortable if he was be trapped for Kami knew how long. "Excuse me sir, but do you know how long the elevator would be stuck?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "That is a silly question to ask me, woman. Why would I know?"

Both Rin and Mori were taken aback by his rude answer, no matter how gorgeous he was.

Yes, for once, both she and Mori had agreed on something. Before he'd sat down, Rin could tell that he was extremely tall, much more than normal for most Japanese males. His features were sharp ad well-defined, almost regal, and he had amazing blonde, almost silver, hair that fell to just below his broad shoulders. "Just a question," she muttered as she too plopped down onto her bottom.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slowly and stared uninterestingly at the woman. She was young, but something in her face spoke of a tiredness that spoke of a woman almost three times her age. She was fair and slight with a slender build. "You have lived here and never gotten stuck in the elevator?" her only response was a shake of the head, so Sesshoumaru leaned his head back against the paneling of the elevator and closed his eyes. "They'll have us out of here in about an hour. Do you live here?"

Rin was shocked at his sudden turn to politeness. "Yes," she answered, tapping her feet softly against the carpet. She didn't offer anymore information though, because Amelia had always told her that giving someone your name gave them leverage, something they could possibly use against you. "You do too, huh?"

"I do. But I have never seen you before. Why is that?" Sesshoumaru turned and pinned Rin with a gaze that was both entrancing and terrifying.

"I'm…never here during the day. I keep late hours." Rin replied.

_He is an attractive man, little Rin. I like him, I like him a lot._ Rin was startled at Mori's immediate affinity to this man; she never took to anyone so quickly. When Mori liked someone, it usually meant that it was time for Rin to et as far away as possible from them. Unfortunately, Rin was trapped in the elevator with him and there was nowhere for her to hide, because really this man scared her out of her wits. He had 

an eerie smile on his face that wouldn't go away and t times he looked as if he was taking immense pleasure in her discomfort. Of course, Mori was attracted to him instantly, and she would screech and yell until Rin acquiesced and acted friendly toward him.

"I see."

They sat in silence for a long while until Rin tried so shift into a more comfortable position and instead aggravated a callous even more than it was already was.

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up at her soft cry and he turned to look at her. "Injure your foot, did you? Let me have a look." Rin, instead, tucked her foot even further underneath her body and looked at him with a sort of petrified curiosity. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and held out his hand insistently. "Give it here," he growled and Rin immediately complied. He ran his hand over the offending callous. "You would not happen to be a dancer, would you?"

Rin looked at the glazed look on his face and gulped. "Y—yes, I am."

Sesshoumaru let out a small, imperceptible hiss and flexed Rin's foot sharply, causing her to cry out. "Sorry, I'm not a podiatrist," he looked up then, giving Rin a crazy grin that looked as though it hurt to make.

"You…you're a doctor?" Rin tried to take her foot back, but his grip tightened so she stopped immediately.

"Yes. A thoracic surgeon, actually. Not that it has anything to do with your foot." Sesshoumaru finally dropped it and turned away from her. "You really shouldn't dance that way. It's very bad for you,"

"Dancing is not bad for me. Dancing is the only thing that I can do well." Rin murmured meekly, drawing her feet back to her body.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her sharply and his eyes narrowed a fraction. "That is sad, you foolish little dancer. You'll have to give up your feet if you continue it," and he smiled strangely, as if knew something she didn't.

Rin made to reply, but suddenly the elevator gave a strange grinding noise and began to move. She scrambled to her feet and gathered her gym bag. Sesshoumaru watched her choppy movements with a seemingly impassive face, but on the inside, his mind was whirring at an impossible speed. "See, we did not have to wait so long, did we?" he said this softly but Rin could not help but shudder at the tone.

"No." she pushed herself farther back into the corner as the doors opened and Sesshoumaru slid out of the elevator, his eyes trained on hers intently.

"It has been a pleasure…_Hanata._" Sesshoumaru gave her a cold, clear look and waited until the doors closed to let a slow smile creep across his face.

* * *

_Why were you so mean to him?!_

Rin steeled herself against Mori's shriek. "I didn't like him, that's why. He was creepy." She tried to ignore her slight limp as she headed towards her apartment.

_Why don't you ever want me to be happy? _Mori wailed, for once sounding like she had actual human emotions. _I like him and I will have him!_

Rin rolled her eyes as she entered her dark apartment and deposited her bag and keys. "Don't be such a drama queen. He probably has a girlfriend or something."

_That is of no consequence to me._ Mori's voice lowered. _Do something about it, little Rin._ _Do it, or I'll tell Amelia about your little stash._

Rin stopped and considered Mori's threat. She then threw her head back and laughed hysterically for a few minutes. "Amelia hates you! And besides, she won't talk to you. Nobody talks to you except me. And I won't do anything you tell me." Rin laughed again at the silence that greeted her.

"That's right, Mori-_chan_. Nobody ever listens to you anymore, nobody but me. And that's only because I feel bad about what happened to you. This is my body, though, and I don't care what you want anymore! I will not do it for you, Mori. I won't do anything for you. All your threats and promises are stupid and meaningless and I _don't care_." Rin felt so empowered from her putburst that she went into her cabinet and pulled out the one guilty pleasure that she'd managed to hide from Amelia.

Taking the cigarettes out onto the balcony, Rin inhaled deeply and slumped against the railing. "You and Amelia always know what's best for Rin. Well its high time that Rin made her own decisions! Rin will not listen to you or her. Rin will talk to other people. Rin will find friends, even!" she laughed at that. "Can you imagine Rin with friends, Mori-chan? People other than _you_ to talk to. Rin may be able to be a regular girl with regular, failed dreams. That's what Rin wants."

And when was finished with her cigarette, she reached down and extinguished the butt on her foot, barely noticing then flare of pain. "Rin is back!"

* * *

They are both super creeps! Well, I finally took the time to completely and fully develp the story from beginning to end. I'm glad nobody has quite figured out the whole Mori thing cause that makes writing her character all the more exciting. I am also glad that the characters are coming out like I wanted them. I was using the manga/anime characters as a super generic template and using my own twist to make them insane. I hope that I'm doing decently with this all. Please, continue to review and tell me what you all think!

PS: Sesshoumaru? Bedside manner? PSH!!


	5. Rin and Mori

Chapter 5: Rin and Mori

It had been a few days since Rin had last talked to Mori, and she hadn't felt so happy in a _long_ time. Of course, though, Rin wasn't quite used to not having anyone to talk to, so she started to get lonely, not to mention guilty about shutting Mori off; Rin was all that she had and she knew that it was probably ten times as painful. However, it was something Rin had needed to do, and she didn't at all regret her decision.

With firm resolve, Rin had decided to visit Mori and try to talk her into coming back. Because honestly, everything was just a little easier with her around, and she didn't have the same side-effects of all the things that Amelia had been giving her. Walking now through the lush green lanscape, she finally came to rest in front of tall granite. Rin placed the bouquet of lilies at her feet at the base of the grave and sat cross-legged. "Mori-chan, I'm sorry about ignoring you. But I'm better so you can come out now!" Rin closed her eyes and sighed once, and when she opened her eyes she saw a slight Japanese girl sitting before her, dark make-up smeared and a small frown marring her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"You called, didn't you?" she snorted. Her long dark braid curled around her shoulder and the sunlight made it seem to shimmer.

"I—I know. It's just…well I haven't seen you in a long time," Rin murmured, suddenly beginning to lose the confidence and cheer that she'd once had just a few short moments before. With Mori there _now_, well it was different than talking to a disembodied voice or block of granite.

Mori snorted and stood up, circling Rin much like predator circling its prey. "You made sure of that, didn't you, Rin-chan?" she snorted, her voice tinted with cruelty.

"No, no!" Rin muttered defiantly. She looked up at Mori, but couldn't hold the steely gaze for long, so she had to avert her eyes after a bit. _When had she gotten so tall?_ "I didn't do anything, Mori! I was just trying to get myself together. So I could dance for us!"

Mori sat down again, facing Rin with a grim expression. "I don't believe you, Rin-chan. I think that you just wanted to get away from me, so you just shut me out and wouldn't talk to me. Well guess what, you're all I have now! Nobody will talk to me and it's all your fault," Mori paused and moved closer to Rin. Rin, for her part, knew that part of what Mori said was true, but most of it was just anger and rage. It did no good o interrupt her at this point because all she was going to do was rage now. "Not listening, are you? Of course you aren't, cause you never listen to anything I say!"

Rin frowned at Mori as she continued to pluck at the bouquet of lilies she'd brought the woman. "Now that isn't true, Mori-san. I listen to you lots of the time. But that gets me in trouble." Mori looked at Rin disinterestedly. "So what do you expect me to do? You were going to be the ruin of me! And look at what you did to yourself!" Rin said, her voice slightly raised. Both Rin and Mori looked down at Mori's side, which had a large chunk missing out of it.

Mori's eyes narrowed, and quicker than Rin's eyes could follow it, she had knocked Rin to the ground violently. "That was not my fault. Take it back,"

Rin felt empowered looking up into Mori's ice-chipped eyes. "No, Mori. I told you it was a bad idea, but you were too out of your mind to know any better. You shouldn't have gone through my things; Amelia's bad. I told you that," Rin whispered.

Mori shrugged, suddenly calming. "You always turn out alright after one of Amelia's interventions."

Rin laughed at that and didn't bother to sit up, instead squinting her eyes against the bright sun. "Yeah, well that's because most of the time I don't even bother to do what she says."

Mori shook her head, leaning over Rin so she could see her deep frown. "That's a lie." Rin's eyebrows creased as she tried to ignore Mori again. "Stop that!" she yelled and finally Rin had to answer her.

"I didn't let anybody see me like that. I was—I was ashamed that she would do that. No, that I would do that. That's why I have a studio in my apartment. I would have days when I couldn't tell my left from my right, and nothing was ever enough. I didn't do anything other than dance… and…other things too."

Mori smiled in morbid fascination. "Like what?"

Rin rolled over so her back was facing the woman. "Leave me alone, Mori. I don't want to talk about that anymore."

"Fine," Mori sneered.

The pair sat in silence for a while before Rin finally sat up and brushed herself off. "I have to go to dinner tonight, Mori. But I just wanted to say sorry. You can…come if you want." Mori just nodded solemnly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat facing the door, barely being able to contain his glee. Glee was not really a word that Sesshoumaru could ever use in reference to himself, but as Kagura bustled around in his kitchen preparing for their _guest_, it did his heart glad to just release a little of the joy he was feeling.

His chance was finally coming. He was going to break _Hanata_ and he was going to laugh as he did it. She was going to give him her feet because she didn't take care of them very well and they belonged in the hands of someone much more conservative.

Of course, Sesshoumaru was going to play with the girl a little, make her squirm and cry and plead and scream! A little excessive and more work for him, but, oh the terror in her eyes would make it all worth it in the end. Plus, he had the perfect place for his prize.

Oh man. What is Sesshoumaru planning?? I know that the time between the last and this chapter has been longer that the others, but I had to deal with finals and moving back home and all...I'm sure thats a valid enough excuse. At any rate, I know that a lot of you guys were curious about Mori and Rin, and so I tried to reveal a little bit more about what's going on in that department. If you're still confused, don't worry, the next two chapteres will reveal all!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; review and the next one will be up by the end of next week.


	6. The Dinner Party

I'm like, 12 minutes behind the deadline, but that's okay because...because I said so. This chapter...not my favorite, but it's kind of important. And of course, by kind of, I mean, it's the turning point. So I hope that you all enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: All characters (except Mori and Amelia) are property of Rumiko Takahashi and associates. Those other two are mine.

Chapter 6: The Dinner Party

* * *

Kagura started as she heard a dainty knock at Sesshoumaru's door. "She's here!" she exclaimed excitedly. Rushing into the living room, she was beyond annoyed to see Sesshoumaru just sitting there wearing a small smirk. She hit him across the back of the head roughly as she walked past him with a scowl. "Sesshoumaru get up, be cordial and stop smirking!"

Sesshoumaru stood up behind Kagura, clenching his fists to suppress the maddening anger that had come with Kagura's blow. He stood behind her, a dark glare coloring his face as she opened the door to reveal _Hanata_.

Rin wasn't expecting to see that scary man from the elevator standing behind Kagura; his face was stolid, not at all sporting the scary grins and smirks from before. However, his eyes told Rin how furious he was with Kagura. He was staring at her as if were ready to rend her apart with his bare hands. However, when he looked up and his eyes met Rin's, his look softened and he smiled sickeningly at her before placing a hand on Kagura's shoulder and squeezing. He Rin stood stock still in an attempt to make herself invisible, but the range of emotions playing across his face had her wishing she'd just taken off running instead. "Hanata-san! I'm so glad that you came!" Kagura beamed, bowing deeply, unaware of the fright her boyfriend was causing Rin.

At Kagura's cheery and loud voice, Sesshoumaru directed a cool yet creepy gaze in her direction. "Hanata-san," he murmured, bowing stiffly and showing no hints that he recognized her from before.

_Well look who it is! _Mori grinned slyly. _It must be meant to be!_ She gave a dreamy sigh that was completely uncharacteristic of her.

Rin couldn't even find it in her to reply. She hardly found the breath to utter the small hello. Kagura didn't seem to notice the other woman's nervousness and stood aside, beckoning her to come in. "Please, come in. You can have a seat and talk to my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru, while I get everything out on the table." Kagura left no room for argument as she barely let Rin remove her shoes before pushing her into the living room.

Before leaving, she cast Sesshoumaru a glare which he returned in his own cool and reserved way. She seemed shaken, but she brushed it off and continued into the kitchen, muttering under her breath about boyfriends and rudeness.

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair from before and in sat on the couch perpendicular, as far from as possible. "So…what a coincidence, huh?" Rin murmured nervously, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched up a bit. "Indeed. When Kagura told me that she had invited her favorite dancer to dinner, I didn't realize she meant _you_, _Hanata-san._

"It's funny actually,"

Rin's head shot up at his peculiar tone, but as soon as her eyes caught his, she wished that she hadn't. "What?" she whispered, hating how small her voice sounded.

Sesshoumaru could feel his eyes narrow as he let a little malice leak into his voice. "Why, if I had known that you, _Hanata_, and Kagura's idol were one and the same, I would have had you over ages ago."

Rin gulped and sank further back into the plush couch, wishing that it would just swallow her up. He was eyeing her like a starved wolf does before his long-awaited meal. "Um…I think I've…"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward in his seat and fixed his eyes steadily on her. "You think what, _Hanata?_"

Rin swallowed and licked her lips, trying to find some store of confidence within her. Mori had been uncharacteristically quiet, and Rin wished now desperately that she would say something now, anything to get Rin's mind off of the terrifying man before her. "Dinner is ready!" Kagura's cheerful voice floated into the living room, cutting through the tension sharply, but still not completely dissipating it.

She walked in and grabbed Rin by the hand before she cold finish her sentence. "Please, please, don't be so tense, Hanata-san!" Sitting down next to the absolutely petrified girl, Kagura briefly wondered what Sesshoumaru had done to scare her so badly.

Rin smiled appreciatively at Kagura; at least with her present, she was able to concentrate on her conversation rather than how uncomfortable Sesshoumaru made her feel. "Now I know that you're on a strict diet and everything, but I figured you could break from that for a night and enjoy an old-fashioned, fat-laden home cooked meal!"

Kagura grinned at the relieved look on Rin's face, completely misinterpreting it. "Kagura-san, this all looks so delicious!" Rin gushed. It had literally been _years_ (since her mother had passed) since she'd had a meal like this one.

Kagura was about to respond with thanks when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Yes, Kagura. _Hanata-san_ is correct. You've really outdone yourself," he gave her a hooded glance that made both women shiver, though each for entirely different reasons. Rin found herself thinking that the crystal stemware and intricately folded gold napkins, muted beige walls and golden accents looking like something out of a magazine. And Sesshoumaru was the perfect fixture: he matched the room perfectly. He was not so bad in the room itself—except when his voice reverberated around it.

Yes, when he opened his mouth, both women were painfully aware of how terribly awkward he was. Fortunately, he didn't speak very much throughout the course of dinner, so Kagura and Rin were able to chat easily, well past desert had been finished. Rin felt an undeniable pull towards this woman early on; she was very polite, intelligent and sweet. Rin sometimes wondered how exactly she had ended up with a guy like Sesshoumaru. Kagura reminded Rin of her deceased mother, in that while matronly, she was much closer to Rin's age and could relate to Rin better than a woman more removed from her generation.

By the time Kagura was ready to serve the wine, she and Rin were on a first name basis and talking and laughing as if they'd been friends for years. "The wine I got is French. I figured you'd appreciate it since you're so well traveled," Kagura pushed out her chair.

"No," Sesshoumaru suddenly said rather forcefully. Both women looked at him strangely and he cleared his throat and started again. "Why don't you and _Hanata-san_ continue to talk. I'll get the wine," Kagura looked at her boyfriend suspiciously; he was never helpful or cordial, especially not towards her. However, he was already on his feet and in the kitchen so she could do nothing but shake her head.

The women's cheery voices faded as Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen. He hadn't really expected _Hanata_ to like Kagura so much, but seeing her so happy and relaxed would just make his breaking her all the better. He hadn't said much at all that evening, but he was a man of few words to begin with. And besides, it was much more enthralling to sit on the other side of the table, like a smug Cheshire cat ready to pounce and observe.

Sesshoumaru grinned down at the three filled wine glasses, careful to keep them straight in his head. As he re-entered, the conversation abruptly stopped and _Hanata_ and Kagura looked at him curiously. Sesshoumaru realized that he must have still been smiling, but he was too happy at that moment to even care. He set Kagura's and _Hanata's_ glasses down carefully before holding his own up to the light. "A toast," looked at them expectantly and they mimicked his movements hesitantly. "To new friends," he murmured softly, and after a pregnant pause, they echoed his sentiments.

"This wine is good, Kagura," he complimented as he took a sip of his own and watched her carefully as she sipped hers. "We'll have to buy it more often."

Rin observed the couple for a moment before taking a sip as well and setting the glass down. Mori was more inclined to drinking, so she was better at handling her liquor. Rin, however, had never been good at holding her liquor, so she took a few sips to be polite and refrained from drinking much more. Sesshoumaru was sitting across the table, eyeing both Rin and Kagura closely. "Do you not enjoy the wine, _Hanata-san_?"

Rin swallowed loudly and shook her head. "I'm not much of a drinker. Sorry," she shrugged semi-apologetically and averted her eyes, smiling at Kagura to distract herself.

Kagura scowled at Sesshoumaru. "Stop that! Obviously she doesn't drink!"

Rin could not see Kagura's face but Sesshoumaru was looking extremely pleased about something. He looked up over Kagura's head and grinned at Rin, making her squirm like never before. "Kagura…" she trailed off uncertainly, now desperate for the woman's reassuring and comforting gaze.

Kagura turned and Rin could hardly contain her gasp. "What…" she tore her eyes from Kagura's for a moment and directed a harsh glare at Sesshoumaru. "What did you do?!"

Sesshoumaru just continued to smile at Rin, unfazed by her uncharacteristically harsh gaze. "What? What's going on?"

Rin could find no words to describe what she was witnessing. Kagura's face had paled dramatically, so much in fact that it seemed like the woman was losing color as she watched. Her lips were turning a frightening and unnatural shade of blue that showed even through her dark red lipstick. However, the most frightening thing about Kagura's appearance was the strange red tinge of her eyes. She looked as if all the blood vessels were bursting and flooding her eyes with blood. "You…you're—"

"Is something bothering you, _Hanata-san_?" Sesshoumaru grinned at Rin's face before directing his gaze at Kagura. "Kagura, you don't look so well,"

Kagura's red eyes narrowed and she spun to stare at Sesshoumaru. "What did you…what did—" with a huge heave and splutter, Kagura fell face forward, the sound of her head hitting the table sounding loud and echoing throughout the room.

"I was wondering how long that would take," he murmured idly, flashing his teeth.

_Finally, the REAL party can begin!_

* * *

A couple things: 1) Sesshoumaru is CRAZY!! What did he put in Kagura's drink?! I can't really tell you that. Since I have no friggin clue myself. 2) Mori didn't really appear in this chapter. At all. Until the last line. So sorry. But don't worry becuase everything will be cleared up in the next chapter. 3) YOU GUYS HAVE TO REVIEW!! ...please... I'm going to cry if I don't get reviews. It's just getting interesting, and by intersting, of course, I mean creepy as all shit. So do review, or I'll REALLY take a REALLY long time to put out the next chapter.


	7. Parts of the Past

Thanks so much for the reviews. I really loved reading them! As a result, I was inspired by you guys and wrote this chapter rather quickly. I hope you guys enjoy this one even more than the last one- I think it's a lot better and there's a lot of info in this one! Anyway, enough of my babbling, enjoy!

* * *

Chaper 7: Parts of the Past

Rin could only gape at Sesshoumaru as his hooded eyes stared at her from across the table. There was something absolutely wolfish in his gaze, but Rin was so worried about Kagura that she averted her eyes and quickly went about checking on Kagura. She briefly remembered that he was a doctor and could have done anything to her. "She'll be fine," Sesshoumaru said calmly, as Rin set about sitting Kagura up enough so that she could check her breathing and pulse.

Rin glared at him briefly before going back to checking the state of her newfound friend. After a bit, Rin noticed that Kagura's chest was rising and falling steadily, meaning he'd probably just sedated her heavily. Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "Why did you do that?" she asked meekly, looking anywhere but into his eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled and barked a short laugh. "Oh, I think we both know why I did that," he stood from his seat and walked around the table, his hands in his pocket. At seeing Rin shake her head, he tisked. "You disappoint me, _Hanata_. I did it so we could be alone: I have so much to talk to you about." His posture was relaxed as he paced around the dining room, his glowing golden eyes trained on Rin the entire time.

Rin watched him with wide eyes. "What…what could you p—possibly have to talk to me about?"

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and laughed at this. "So much, _Hanata_. I know everything about you." At this, he stopped pacing, and standing directly behind her, placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it and heard her cry out in pain. "You know, it's funny," he leaned down, his lips almost touching her ear. "To think that all that power lies somewhere hidden in there. Yet somehow, you are just as fragile as any regular woman."

"What are you talking about?" Rin muttered, to petrified to move.

Sesshoumaru smiled then. "Well, for instance, you handled the death of your dear mother so well. Especially since she died while she was on her way to see _you_ perform in your first company ballet. I admire you courage, _Hanata-san_, to continue dancing. I'm sure it's what she would have wanted."

Rin squeezed her eyes shut and stood up suddenly, knocking the table back a bit in her haste. Sesshoumaru's hand dropped from her shoulder and she looked at him through teary eyes. Without a word, she flitted past him; though she was sorry that she was leaving Kagura behind with that maniac, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand being around him any longer. He was ruining all her hard work! Every emotional well she had plugged, everything she'd come to peace with was going to go straight to hell.

"Leaving so soon?" Sesshoumaru said mockingly, following behind her at a slow pace. "But we haven't even gotten started yet!"

"Leave me alone!" Rin screamed as she fumbled with her shoes. "Just stop talking!"

"What about your friend? The one that you killed, Rin-chan?" Sesshoumaru grinned as he saw Rin stop her movements; he knew that would get her.

Rin looked up at him, unmatched fury burning in her chocolate orbs. "That isn't true." Her voice was low, but he could easily place the resentment and anger.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Well of course, you weren't held legally responsible, but everyone knows it was all your fault."

Rin wanted to wipe the big, stupid grin off his face more than anything. "That isn't true!" she screeched, chucking her shoe at him.

Sesshoumaru side-stepped the projectile and smirked. "Oh, but it is, _Hanata_. Weren't you the one commiserating with her after her first failed company show?"

"I was trying to be nice! I was trying to comfort her!" Rin screamed, suddenly forgetting how afraid she was of this man; now all she could think of was stopping his filthy lies. "You don't know anything about what happened, so stop talking!"

"_Hanata_, you are so sensitive to the truth. I saw the coroner's report—she was very intoxicated," Sesshoumaru said casually, not paying any attention to how Rin was moving restlessly around his apartment.

"Mori likes to drink. But I'm the one who took the bottle away!" Rin muttered.

_Maybe if you hadn't I would have just stuck to it._ Mori commented off-handedly. She had seen many different opportunities to interject or talk Rin down, but she really did like Sesshoumaru. Plus, it was entertaining to watch Rin try to defend herself; she wondered how she would justify herself against Sesshoumaru's accusations.

Rin blinked away Mori's snide comment and stared at Sesshoumaru angrily. "So rather than let her continue to destroy herself slowly, you decided to speed up the process, did you? A real friend you are."

"ShutUP!" Before she could stop herself, she had slapped him hard across the face. She gasped and took a step back when realized what she'd done, but it was too late.

When Sesshoumaru turned back towards her, his mouth was twisted into a deep snarl, and his golden eyes held an insane glint. He grasped her upper arm so tightly that Rin felt a few tears leak, almost as if it was a natural reflex. "That was very foolish of you _Hanata_. You know, I know what you did and I'm going to make you pay,"

"Pay? Pay for what? For _what?!_ I didn't do anything," Rin sobbed, leaning back from his gleaming teeth. "I didn't do anything, I swear! Mori got upset at me and broke into my dressing room, looking for more alcohol. Instead she found my…my…" Rin stopped, frowning as she was forced into her vivid memories of what happened that night.

"Your what? She found your _what_?" Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his voice barely containing his morbid curiosity.

Rin sighed and closed her eyes in shame. "The cocaine Amelia left me. But I caught her before she could use any!"

"So how did she end up in a ditch on the expressway with a hole in her side?" Sesshoumaru whispered cruelly.

"She started yelling and screaming at me. She threw a glass bottle at me—gave me this scar," Rin mutely pulled the collar of her shirt down to show an ugly jagged scar the stretched across a good part of her collarbone. "One of the other girls came in, made me leave. They locked the door, and when I finally got back in, Mori was gone."

"You know, you really dodge a bullet there, _Hanata_." Sesshoumaru grinned as he circled her slowly. "Your best friend used the bad batch of drugs that was meant for you."

Rin scoffed at that. "I don't do drugs, _Sesshoumaru_." She rounded on him, her gaze defiant and her voice hard. "I'm not some scared little girl that does what she's told. I have my own mind and I can do whatever I want, when I want."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You could have fooled me, _Rin_."

Rin narrowed her eyes and held her chin up. "What do you want from me? What's the real reason you've trapped me here?" Feeling some of her old fire, one that had died many years ago, flare up inside her, she growled up at him. "Everything you've said, called me a bad person and a murderer. But look at you! You've locked me in here, and possibly killed Kagura.

"You act as though you're some moral crusader, but you're no better than me or Amelia! So answer me this, Sesshoumaru. What do you really want from me? Why am I here?"

Sesshoumaru grinned wolfishly at her. "So now we've come to it, Rin-chan. What do I want? I want your feet."

* * *

So I hope this chapter has cleared things up! Kagura's not dead, though I really enjoyed everyone's speculations about her death. Finally, Mori is completely explained, though I think I couldv'e have been even CLEARER about what happened. If anybody is still confused, just lemme know and I'll clear it up for you. Also, I have a tough decision to make: should Sesshoumaru get away with whatever he's planning? I personally want him to, but I've got an ending that favors everyone if he does. So, let me know what you think: should Sesshoumaru get away with his dastardly deeds, whatever they may be? Again, thanks for all the reviews from last chapter, and don't forget that you guys HAVE to review this chapter or I'll have no inspiration!!


	8. The Beginning of the End

I suppose I should clear something up. A reviewer of this chapter brought to my attention a bit of a clerical error; the genres for this fic are slightly off. In the beginning, this story was on a whole different path, but I forgot to to go back and change it after I changed most of this stuff. So I'm sorry for any confusion and all errors will be fixed!

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

* * *

"Ma'am, Hanata-san is resting! You can't just—"

"Oh just go shove it somewhere!" Rin and Kagura exchanged surprised looks before the door to Rin's room swung open and banged against the wall loudly. The dresser against the wall wobbled slightly from the force and some of the cards and teddy bears from other dancers fluttered to the floor. Amelia stormed in, her eyes darting furiously about the room before resting on Kagura's started figure in a chair by the window. "Who the hell are you?" Kagura opened her mouth to answer but Amelia's eyes swiveled to Rin's amused but silent figure. "Silence, I don't care. I go to Britain for three days and I come back and you—you're…You're a disfigured freak!"

Rin just blinked at Amelia and gave her a tiny smile. "And what are you smiling for?! You're ruined! RUINED!! You can't surmount this sort of disability!"

"Excuse me, but _who_ are you?" Kagura was standing behind Amelia now, hands on her hips and a stern, disapproving glare in her eyes.

Amelia turned and regarded Kagura with disgust. "Not that I owe you any sort of explanation, but my name is Amelia and I happen to be Rin's manager. Well, at least I _was_ until she managed to run off and get herself mangled by some bloody maniac! I mean honestly, you stupid girl! You have two jobs, you've always had two jobs: do what I say and dance!"

Somehow, managing to sound both commanding and gentle at the same time. "Rin is recovering from a traumatic experience and the last thing she need to concern herself with his her career, least of all be worried about answering to you and your ridiculous temper. If you don't leave soon, I'm going to have security escort you out."

Amelia laughed cruelly and turned on Kagura, seeming to loom over her. For a split second Rin was worried for her new friend, but when she saw Kagura's subtle wink she relaxed and sighed in relief; she'd be fine. "You can't make Rin feel bad about anything anymore."

"I don't do any of _that_; she's good at it on her own. I don't have to tell her anything, she likes to stew in her own hell." Amelia threw Rin a smug smirk.

Kagura shook her head and opened her mouth to protest, when Rin shook her head. "Amelia," she started softly and Amelia jumped at hearing her voice. "I didn't need to forget-that's all you've ever wanted. But you can't learn if you forget. You always made me feel bad, even if you didn't know it. I couldn't escape what had hapened to Mori and my mother, because you were always harping on me, trying to make me do things so I could forget. But the more I tried to forget, the more I remembered and the more I remembered about how disappointed they would be. How I let them down. You always said that I made them proud by dancing-but what I was doing wasn't dancing. I was slowly alowing you to let me kill myself."

"Do you see what you've done to her?" Kagura spoke up, her voice harder than before and in stark contrast to Rin's soft tone.

"I've been looking after Rin since she was sixteen—it was her mother's dying wish. Without me around, Rin would be nowhere, and she certainly cannot take care of herself. I leave for a few days and come back. What do I find? Her and you all buddy-buddy. Oh and by the way, Rin is missing a foot! You probably fancy yourself a good friend, don't you? Yet as soon as she comes across you, she ends up in the hospital." Amelia grinned mockingly down at Kagura.

Rin stared down at the white blanket draped across her lap and fiddled her thumbs. "Amelia, Kagura was the one who found me. Without her, well, guess I'd be missing both feet. So be nicer to her."

Amelia scoffed. "Oh, whatever Rin. Clearly your judgment has clouded up since you've been around this woman. I mean, what's this I hear about you not filing a police report?! The jerk who did this should pay!"

For once, Rin felt as though Amelia was making logical sense, no matter her reasons for saying what she was saying. Rin simply shrugged. "I decided to not to try—I don't know the guy, anyway. Just a crazed fan, I guess," Rin ended this with a slight smile that she didn't even _attempt_ to hide from the Brit.

Amelia's mouth was hanging open; she simply couldn't believe the girl sitting before her. "What happened to you?" she muttered more to herself than to Rin.

Rin grinned this time. "I stopped listening to everyone else. I held myself accountable for things I should and stopped blaming myself for things I shouldn't."

How could she make it sound so simple?

"What will you do now, then?" Amelia asked quietly, for the first time completely curious as to what Rin truly wanted. She had noticed that even though Rin was in a bland hopsital gown, something about her seemed happy, relieved even. It was honestly a look she'd never seen Rin wear before and she was having a diffuclut time understanding what it was and why it was there.

Rin shrugged again. "I think I'll watch ballets from now on, though."

* * *

Short chapter! Less than a thousand written words. And nothing really happened in the chapter, but at least now we know that Kagura's alright and that Rin is missing a foot! I figured that you guys would like it better that way I guess. I like it better that way. There's two more chapters if I planned this right, so you guys MUST review because I need to feel inspired to write it!!


	9. The Middle of the End

Chapter 9: The Middle of the End

* * *

Kagura's face held a barely contained scowl as she watched that Amelia woman walk out of the room, haughty and furious. She almost slammed the door shut and shook her head. "What a vile one she is,"

Rin laughed at her. "I suppose I never really noticed it, but I guess you're right."

Kagura shook her head. How could Rin be so…forgiving? Young as she was, Rin was probably the most complex person she'd ever know, apart, maybe, from Sesshoumaru. There was, first, the bit of Rin that seemed so vulnerable and innocent. She's really had no family up until her mother passed, when of course, then she had absolutely no family at all. She'd been cast out into the cruel world, barely sixteen. And then of course, Amelia had swooped in like a hungry predator and immediately set about the methodic disassembly of the poor girl. Rin never really got to experience the things she should've, things that most girls her age did. She was sheltered, to a certain extent, by the walls of her dance studios. It took away her free will, her ability to do what she wanted; this made hr seem fragile and dependent on others.

However, Rin had proved most of this wrong within the last 20 hours. When Kagura had blearily come to in Sesshoumaru's apartment, the deathly silence that greeted her terrified her. She couldn't help but curse herself for allowing Sesshoumaru to get his sick and twisted hands on the poor girl; Kagura supposed that she was well equipped to deal with him, but Rin…. Rin was much too fragile. Plus, he had gone through great measures. He was beyond mind games.

Kagura wasted no time in jumping to her feet and thundering into the kitchen, searching with frantic and desperate movements. All the lights were off, and the moon shone through the curtains in the living room, casting an eerie glow across the white carpet. Kagura winced when she stepped on a piece of broken glass, and looking down, her eyes widened as she realized the glass had come from a crystal vase flung across the room. Kagura muttered an expletive and went straight towards the only room that she knew Sesshoumaru would possibly retreat to carry out his sick bidding: his office.

It was at this point that Kagura realized that Rin was much stronger, both physically and emotionally, than her small, dancing frame let on. A lot of things happened to Rin, Kagura had realized, but not once did she cave under the weight and pressure of it. She'd even allowed herself to carry the guilt of two tragedies on her back for the past seven years; it was enough to make a normal person mad with grief. This isn't to say that Rin didn't attempt to get out of her predicament; all the drugs she'd been doped up on were testament to that. But they weren't her doing. Even more amazingly was the fact that although she could choose to loose herself in them, to forget everything she knew, she made the conscious decision not to. Rin had been given ample opportunities to end her misery in several different ways. But she chose to suffer through it because she felt like she needed to. She was strong enough to let herself go through it because she simply saw it as something that needed to be done.

That or she was extremely daft and cowardly.

But Kagura liked to believe she was stronger than either she or anyone else, for that matter, would ever understand.

It all made sense when she entered the blood splattered walls of Sesshoumaru's study. There was one light on, a small but bright fluorescent desk lamp, but it was by this light that Kagura took in the terrible scene before her.

Somehow, Sesshoumaru had fashioned his office into a makeshift operation room; scalpels were everywhere, the floor, the desk, even in his fish tank. There were also three large red buckets, full of what Kagura could only surmise was blood, given there were large random splashes of it around the room. "Oh my god," she murmured softly.

Sesshoumaru was lying on the floor, his long silver hair matted and specked with blood. He wasn't sitting upright, as she expected. Instead, he lying down, face down. A sparing glance at his back told Kagura, however, that he was still breathing.

Unfortunately.

She walked over to him and nudged him with her foot before releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Rin?" she called out uncertainly. Where could that girl be?

Suddenly she heard it. It was a low rumbling sound that seemed to be coming from behind the desk. Kagura inched her way over there slowly, as the sound became more easily distinguished as soft feminine laughter. There was Rin, her back against the dark wood of Sesshoumaru's desk. She was clutching something that looked like a small but heavy placard against her chest with both her legs tucked underneath her significantly bloody body. "What the hell happened?!" Kagura couldn't contain her outburst.

Rin suddenly stopped her dark chuckling and looked up at Kagura with red-rimmed and wet eyes. "I only incapacitated him."

Kagura dropped to her knees next to the younger woman and grabbed her shoulders gently. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?!"

Rin smiled at the worry in her friend's eyes. "It…it was nothing. I realized something, Kagura." Her breathing was coming out in short gasps and Kagura realized that she was injured. "I knew that I couldn't make him believe my innocence if I didn't believe it myself!"

Kagura knew that Rin had just made a major breakthrough. But honestly, where was she injured?! "Rin…but Rin what did he _do_ to you?" there were a few cuts littered across her face, but the bulk of the blood flow was beneath her, soaking the wood floors and sticking to her dress. "You're bleeding!"

Her legs very slowly unfurled and Kagura struggled not to vomit at the sight before her. On leg was missing a foot; Sesshoumaru chopped it clean off at the ankle. He hadn't been so successful with the other leg; he'd gotten through a fourth of the muscles and tendons before he'd been forced to stop—probably when Rin had managed to knock him out. "Freed me," she murmured.

It was then that Kagura bore witness to Rin's amazing wisdom. Rin passed out quickly and Kagura mouthed her words curiously. It was then that she noticed that Sesshoumaru's body was seemingly rocking back and forth, as if he were trying to build up enough momentum to completely roll himself over. Kagura glanced at him nervously and grasped the placard, ready for anything he might try to do. "What did you do, you bastard?"

Sesshoumaru stopped rocking and lifted his head, giving Kagura a strangely lucid and sane look. "She forgave herself."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "And the fact that you also completely sliced off her foot is a slight oversight?"

Sesshoumaru deadpanned. "I had to make her see." He muttered as he moved finally to lean himself up against the wall. His golden eyes regarded Kagura as she moved to the telephone, calling the paramedics. "You didn't have to hear her—I had to listen to that girl day and night. I knew her anguish," and Kagura faltered as she thought she saw sorrow and concern for Rin flash through his eyes.

"I can't believe you…"

"She can be happy now." And as he stared at Rin's still figure, Kagura saw him look at her in a way she was sure he'd never looked at anyone else ever before.

* * *

HA HA!! And so all is revealed! Sesshy's crazy, but he's got feelings and he's not delusional. I was going to try to detail this chapter more, but I kind of didn't think I could do such a powerful scene justice. Plus, I think it was good to get inside Kagura's mind for a bit. So the next chapter is the last, tying up some loose ends, and I have to say, you may all think me crazy for it! Thanks for reading, now go review!!


	10. The End of the End or New Beginnings

Chapter 10: The End of the End (or A New Beginning)

* * *

"Hanata-san, I'm so excited to finally have you on my show! You know, when you were dancing, you never gave out interviews, yet now that your career is over, you've appeared on three separate shows already! Why is that?"

Rin simply smiled at the overzealous talk show host. "I admit that it is true, but that was really my manager's doing. It's actually funny, Take-san, but ever since my accident, I've been able to do so much more than ever before."

"What do you mean by that? I mean clearly you can't dance anymore. It's all you've ever known—how have you been dealing with this drastic change?"

Rin smiled at the questions and shook her head. "Its true that I've never done anything else, but I'm pretty young, and other than missing a foot, my doctor says I'm a picture of perfect health! I'm only 22 years old and I have so much to offer. I know the world doesn't know that yet, hell, even I didn't until Kagura-chan helped me,"

"Who is this Kagura person?"

Rin smiled dazedly for a moment. "She rescued me," she murmured softly to herself, before clearing her throat. "She is the one who found me after the attack. She made sure that I got to the hospital okay and even stayed there with me. She's been like the family I never had, and I am forever grateful for her help."

Not the complete truth, but there was no reason for the public to know of exactly what had happened. It was true that Kagura had become a good friend of Rin's; she'd arranged for Rin to live in her apartment building and had begun to teach her how to bake in her cake shop. Rin enjoyed the entire process, working with her hands for once instead of with her feet, but her favorite was decorating the cakes with the colorful fondant flowers she made; Kagura had told her that she'd never seen anyone take to fondant so quickly or so well. Through all the friendship though, Rin could still see the barely masked pain in her eyes. It was always there, lurking and reminding both women of the past. Kagura couldn't seem to stop blaming herself for Rin's accident, even though Rin repeatedly tried to assure her that Sesshoumaru would've come for her anyway.

But even through the horrific circumstances, Rin had found a best friend, nay a sister, in Kagura and she tried to remind the woman of it everyday.

"What a good person! Not only did she rescue you, but she also befriended you! There should be more people in the world like her. Now, it sounds like you've adjusted well to your new life, but what about dancing? Do you feel embittered towards it? I mean after all, it seems that dancing has only brought tragedy to your life. First your mother, then your good friend and fellow dancer Mori, and now this crazed fan of yours!"

"I could never be embittered to dancing. It was something I had to do know that it was something I _couldn't_ do. It's true, dancing has brought me much pain, but I still firmly believe that it is the single 

most beautiful form of expression there is. Besides, for all the things dancing brought me, I can't say that I'm not grateful for the lessons I learned."

"Hard lessons, indeed."

Rin smiled. "Well, yes, but again, they were good ones. All I ever wanted, I think that all anyone ever wants, is to be happy. I think I finally reached that goal,"

"Well, Hanata-san, yours is an inspirational story, and I hope that each of us takes homes some drive to overcome our own obstacles."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kagura asked for the umpteenth time that night.

Rin just laughed. "Kagura, I'm pretty sure I can go places without supervision! No, I know exactly where I'm going and it's still light out; I'll be fine."

Kagura wrung her hands together and Rin could suddenly see the hurt and anguish in her eyes. She could also see an expression befitting a woman of seventy, not one of twenty-eight. "I just want to make sure you're alright." She paused a bit before asking rather shyly, "Are you?"

Rin fought the urge to chuckle, knowing that all she wanted to hear was that she was fine, that they were fine. "Kagura, I couldn't have asked for a better _sister_. I'm alright, and I always will be." Her eyes took on a mischievous glint as she looked up at the woman. "Don't worry, anyways. I'm a big girl!"

Kagura finally smiled as she wheeled the woman to the elevator, locking Rin's door behind her and depositing the keys in her lap. "Well, since you say as much, Rin-_chan_, I'll see you maybe tomorrow."

Rin laughed at her hidden meaning and set about her way. It was funny that Kagura was so relaxed about this whole thing; as much as she worried, it was surprising that she hadn't objected to Rin suddenly deciding she wanted to date. It wasn't something she'd ever had time for, so imagine her surprise when a man asked her to dinner in the supermarket as she was awkwardly wheeling herself along and grasping grocery items with the list in her mouth!

That particular date was a few weeks ago, but Rin hadn't heard from him again. It didn't faze her though, the prospect of dating different men was appealing to her so she didn't complain much. This particular man she was dating now, though, had been out with her before. Honestly, Rin couldn't believe how much she'd ended up actually liking him—he didn't seem much her type.

"Ah, Hanata-san! Taisho-san awaits you!" the friendly concierge took it upon himself to wheel Rin into the restaurant. However, he quickly backed off when he saw Sesshoumaru stand from his seat facing the door and give him a deadly glare.

Rin just giggled and shook her head at the by-play. "Sesshoumaru," she admonished gently as he wheeled her through the restaurant.

"What?" he asked, his voice blank and, of all things, innocent.

"Stop acting so crazy," she scolded.

As Sesshoumaru sat down across from her, he regarded her with hooded, possessive eyes. "You have no idea, Rin."

* * *

So honestly, I think I could've ended it better, but this chapter accomplished what I wanted it to. That plus Rin and Sesshoumaru are now dating and it just makes me happy. Why? Because I, too, am crazy, my friends. I really loved writing this one, because writing the characters this way without going overboard really makes you think about how to transform their normal characteristics into the unhealthy ones. I LOVE this fic and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! As usual, please review and let me know how you felt about the whole thing!

Thanks!


End file.
